


it was a good day

by jinseijo



Category: Dan Vs.
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinseijo/pseuds/jinseijo
Summary: Dan looks back upon his days amongst the setting sun.
Relationships: Chris Pearson/Elise Pearson, Dan Mandel & Chris Pearson, Dan Mandel & Elise Pearson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	it was a good day

**Author's Note:**

> This show absolutely changed my life. It may not have lasted long, but the impact that Dan VS. has had on me is astronomical. Happy 10th anniversary, Dan, Chris and Elise, it’s been a great decade of revenge. Thank you for everything.

The summer heat was blistering; throughout revenge-less days, Dan laid motionless as multiple fans struck relentless winds against his soft cheeks, yet, in the evening, the warmth was nice. Balmy, but cool enough to warrant shutting off those breeze generators.

Twilight’s onset was the small man’s favorite time of day. After a long revenge quest spanning morning to afternoon, there was nothing he loved more than to kick back and watch as the sky’s hue transitioned from blue to orange, to eventually a deep shade of royal blue. With Mr. Mumbles blissfully purring on his lap, dusks like these made Dan grateful to be alive.

Life... wasn’t exactly good. Being bombarded with a traumatic childhood, intense anger issues and a slew of problems each day, the poor guy wasn’t exactly living the ‘high-life’. The world wasn’t kind to Dan, but that’s why it’s his mission to take on the world, one annoyance at the time. Even if he loses more than he gains, even if, ultimately, he’s the real loser of life, someone like him won’t ever stop. He’d wasted his entire life in a melting pot of apathy and petty vengeance, seasoned with an inescapable criminal record, but he never showed any signs of slowing down.

But, for what its worth, Dan enjoyed it. He adored the rush of revenge, how he set entire streets ablaze with nothing but a single, meek little match. He loved dragging Chris along with him, usually, to Chris’ objection, but without somewhere as chaotically unstable as his little angry friend, how dull would his life be? Slaving away at a dead-end job was no way to live... at least, that’s what Dan thought. Elise probably knew it too, after all, there’s no possible way that someone with her ‘occupation’ would continue letting her dear husband accompany his misanthropic life partner if she truly felt it would hinder him.

Until the end, Dan, alongside Chris and Elise, will keep on chasing after the sun, and when he returns home to watch the day turn to dusk, he’ll be able to call it a good day.

In fact, today was one of them.


End file.
